The Stone
by Skyflapple
Summary: Harry, a young orphan, has been captured by Madame Bellatrix, follower of the Dark Lord, and is expected to steal the Philosopher's Stone. All is not lost, however, as Ron and Hermione, two members of the Order of the Phoenix, are on a mission to rescue him. AU


**This is my entry for Round 9 of the QLFC Season 4. I play Keeper for the Caerphilly Catapults and my prompt this round was to write a story combining "Harry Potter" with "The Rescuers". This is what would happen if the Golden Trio where in a Rescuers-like situation.**

* * *

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione said softly. The young boy looked up from where he was, curled up in one corner of the room. His eyes widened.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked, disbelief clear on his face. Hermione felt a stab of pity for him–he had clearly been in captivity for quite some time.

"I'm Hermione, and this is Ronald. We're from the Order of the Phoenix," she informed him.

"We're here to rescue you! We got your message!" Ron cut in. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was sweet, but dopey nonetheless. Harry, meanwhile, was overjoyed, and couldn't stop smiling. Then a look of confusion came across his face, a look that suggested that he was contemplating something. He opened his mouth as if to speak, and shut it again.

"But...how did you get to me?" he asked at last. "How did you get past Madame Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan?!"

Hermione glanced at Ron, and they came to a silent decision. They both waved their wands, and simultaneously transformed into mice. Harry's mouth fell open.

"We used our Animagus forms to sneak past your guards, Rodolphus and Rabastan, but we didn't encounter Madame Bellatrix..." Ron said, upon becoming human again.

"Our plan is to help you find the Stone for Madame Bellatrix, and hopefully she'll let you go." Hermione continued, returning to her human form as well. Harry nodded. Suddenly, quick footsteps could be heard approaching the outside of the door.

"Quick, hide!" Harry hissed. The two Order members immediately transformed again and leapt to the back of the room just as the door opened.

Silhouetted in the doorway, looking very formidable, was Madame Bellatrix. She towered above Harry, and Hermione could see him shaking with fear.

"Boy," the terrifying woman said, with an air of one commanding a slave, "It is time for you to retrieve the Stone. The Dark Lord shall wait no longer to rise again!"

"Yes, Madame Bellatrix," Harry replied, in a surprisingly high voice.

"Come with me," Madame Bellatrix ordered, turning on her heel and marching out of the door. Harry followed, glancing at Ron and Hermione, who both scampered behind. At the end of the corridor outside the room, Harry and his captors were gathered around an old tin can.

"We are leaving in 5 seconds," Madame Bellatrix was saying. The pair of mice hurried along the corridor as fast as possible to catch what they assumed was a Portkey.

"Three–"

They sprinted down the corridor–

"Two–"

They reached the Portkey–

"One!"

They grabbed hold of Harry and were transported with him to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ron asked through the darkness. They had followed Harry down the trapdoor that Madame Bellatrix had sent him to, and had landed on a soft surface in a pitch dark room.

"We must be under the castle." Harry replied. Hermione, realising that they were tangled with a plant, and that said plant was wrapping itself further around them, cried out.

"It's Devil's Snare!" she shouted. "Lumos solem!"

The bright light from her wand caused the plant to immediately recoil, releasing them from its grasp.

"Phew! Good thinking, Hermione!" Ron remarked as they journeyed down the corridor beyond the room.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione!" Harry agreed.

Hermione simply smiled, and said, "It was nothing. What matters is that we find this Stone and get out of here. Come on, let's keep going!"

* * *

After a room full of winged keys, which Harry dealt with, a giant chessboard, which Ron got them through, and many other tasks, the trio made it to a room with no other doors. It was large, with columns around the edges, and a mirror in the centre. Around the rim of the mirror, the words Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi were inscribed.

"The Mirror of Erised!" Hermione exclaimed, running to the centre of the room, "I've read about that. It shows you your heart's desire. The Stone has to be inside! But how do we get it?"

"Maybe we have to truly desire the Stone, and we'll find it?" Ron speculated. It seemed like a reasonable theory, so they attempted it. Ron went first. He stood in front of the mirror for ten minutes, but with no success.

Hermione tried next. She stood there, wishing for the Stone so they could save Harry, but it didn't work. She tried everything she could think of to outsmart the mirror, but to no avail.

Then it was Harry's turn. He walked up to the mirror and, within a minute, he had the Stone in his hand. Ron and Hermione were amazed.

"What did you see, Harry? How did you get the Stone?" they asked him excitedly.

Harry smiled sadly, and replied, "I saw myself getting the Stone, and then I saw myself with a family, free from Madame Bellatrix." It took all of Hermione's self-restraint to not give the boy a hug when she heard this, but she stopped herself, and they headed back out of the trapdoor, Ron and Hermione in mouse-form so that Madame Bellatrix didn't find them.

* * *

"I got the Stone for you, Madame Bellatrix."

"Give it here, boy!" The foul woman snatched the Stone from Harry's outstretched hand, before continuing, "We shall return to the Manor, and the Dark Lord shall rise again!"

"But, Madame Bellatrix!"

"What is it, boy?"

"I thought you would free me once I had retrieved the Stone!"

"Merlin, boy! You know too much to be set free. No, you shall return with me and serve the Dark Lord!"

At this Hermione, who up until this point had been watching from the shadows, saw red. She leapt at Madame Bellatrix, firing jinxes and hexes as she went. Harry had been through so much, and she was going to make sure he got his freedom. Ron soon joined her, and the pair engaged in battle with Harry's captors, eventually destroying them and freeing their friend.


End file.
